


boys on film

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Closeted, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Porn, Repression, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: richie walks in on eddie watching porn, and it's not the kind he expects.





	boys on film

**Author's Note:**

> they're in college but it's barely relevant

eddie wasn’t gay, but from time to time he watched gay porn. it was a morbid curiosity type thing. it started in high school when he got a pop up add on his computer, advertising a man with his jaw slack and his lips wrapped around a thick cock. 

and, okay, it’s possible he got halfhard from a popup add. but he was still in highschool, living with his mom. he was just depraved, or so he told himself. but now he was out of the house, and he found it hard to kick old habits. he watched, not allowing himself to jack off. 

the first time he ever watched porn was with his friends, and it was a man and a big busted women. he felt awkward as richie talked about how hot she was and how flustered bill, stan, and ben all seemed. but eddie wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at the guy fucking her. 

and he thanked god that richie had this night class. he was eddie’s best friend, but eddie wasn’t used to living in the same room as another person all the time. it got tense. and eddie liked privacy, while richie didn’t know the meaning of the word. he would get changed right in front of eddie and forget to knock on the door before barging in, nearly giving eddie a heart attack sometimes. 

eddie watched the screen intently as the taller guy thrusted into twinkish dude. he preferred to watch videos where the actors weren’t male model looking and just looked like normal people. people he knew. he shifted uncomfortably as his cock hardened, not wanting to give in and touch himself. because then it would mean something. and it didn’t. it-

“hey dude, whatcha watching.” 

eddie flushed red as he looked up to see richie walk in and toss his bag on the floor.

“nothing,” eddie replied quickly. he tried to pause the video, but the thing was just frozen on the same image of the guy getting his ass fucked. he angled it away from richie.

“eddie,” richie said, smirking. “were you watching porn?”

“what? no.” 

richie sat next to eddie on his bed and reached for the computer.

“rich-”

of course the video stopped buffering just at this fucking moment. 

richie gaped in shock. “eds, i didn’t know you were-”

“i’m not!” eddie said, like it was obvious. “i’m not gay.” 

richie exhaled. “oh, okay.” a beat. “wait then why were you watching this?”

“um, you know. it’s porn. but it’s also gay porn. don’t guys watch lesbian porn?” eddie replied. his face was bright red at this point. to make things worse, his dick was still hard and straining against his jeans. 

“i think that’s different, dude,” richie breathed. eddie realized at this point that the video was still playing. he paused it. 

“come on, man,” eddie started. “we’ve been best friends for, like, forever. you would know if i was gay.”

richie laughed awkwardly. “i guess you’re right.” eddie forced a laugh then, trying to ease the mood.

“it just popped up,” eddie lied. “you know these sketchy websites.” 

“yeah, of course.” richie laughed again. “you should’ve seen your face.” 

eddie grinned, shoving richie playfully. “oh shut up.”

richie chuckled. “dude, you totally have a boner.” he gestured to eddie’s crotch, his hand brushing his thigh. eddie let out a small moan.

“oh, yeah. sorry,” eddie said meekly. richie then deliberately placed his hand on eddie’s thigh, moving his thumb in small circles. eddie closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. richie diverted his eyes from eddie’s, instead looking at the ground.

he took away his hand, and eddie almost whined from the loss of contact. he looked up at richie, begging richie to look back at him.

“you know, i kind of want to see what all the fuss is about,” richie said.

“what?” eddie asked, incredulously, his heart pounding in his chest.

“let’s watch the rest of the video,” richie said. “wanna see if i can get off to it. fucking is fucking, right?”

“uh, right,” eddie said. “yeah, okay,” he continued more confidently, pressing play on the video. 

it was straightforward, dick in ass. richie palmed at his crotch. eddie was in disbelief. this couldn’t be real. 

“hey, the guy has a nice ass,” richie remarked. “for a dude, you know.” 

“yeah,” eddie breathed. he allowed himself to rub his own cock through his jeans, watching richie without shame. 

the video progressed and the guy was climaxing. richie was hard at that point, moaning as he touched himself. 

“jesus christ, richie,” eddie slipped out as richie began to slip his hand down his boxers. 

“is this okay?” richie asked, hesitating.

“yeah, it’s cool,” eddie replied, blatantly staring as richie pulled out his dick. richie gripped onto eddie’s arm as he pumped his cock, his eyes fluttering closed. eddie wanted richie to be closer, to feel richie against him, but he resorted to unbuttoning his jeans. he felt a rush as he touched himself so openly. in solidarity. he looked at richie, whose lips were parted as the two guys on the screen climaxed and pulled away from each other.

the video was over.

eddie moaned as he stroked his dick, allowing himself to feel this foreign pleasure. 

“yeah, do that, dude.” richie said. “moan like a bitch.” 

eddie grabbed onto richie’s knee with his left hand as he touched himself with his right, whining and biting back richie’s name. 

richie shifted and moved the laptop so that they were sitting face to face. he leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. richie looked so gone, his eyes closed, muttering “fuck, fuck, fuck.” eddie looked at his friend, his mind racing. don’t think don’t think don’tthink. 

richie came in his own hand, exhaling. eddie moaned at the sight, and kept pumping his own cock, faster now. richie opened his eyes. 

“uh, man. do you need, um. do you need help?” richie asked. 

“yeah,” eddie breathed, sighing as richie wrapped his long fingers around eddie’s length. and ohmygod ohmygod did it feel fucking good. he moaned, rutting into richie’s touch. “fuck, fuck. i-” 

and then it was over like that. 

“thanks,” eddie said, zipping up his pants.

“yeah no problem,” richie replied, wiping his come onto his jeans.

“ew, richie, that’s disgusting.” 

“sorry darling, i don’t swallow,” richie teased.


End file.
